narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Love Song
|name = Love Song |band = OKAMOTO’S |song number = Naruto SD numer 2 |starting episode = Naruto SD 27 |ending episode = Naruto SD 51 |type = Opening |previous song = Give Lee Give Lee Rock Lee |next song = brak |composer =}} Love Song (jp.ラブソング), jest to utwór autorstwa OKAMOTO’S do drugiego openingu serii Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden, swoją premierę miał 2 października 2012. Obejmuje odcinki od 27 do 51. Opis Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= I wanna get Need your all Love Love Love Love, Love Love. I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. Migite migi hidarite. Tsunaida ryoute hanarenai. Kirari namida fuite. Kimi wa hitori janai kara sa. Tsuyo gara naide itsuka wasureru karatte. Hazumu kokoro de daijoubutte. Yattari rantari rantari rantari raritari jura'taan. Love Love Love ashita he dyuratta~n... I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. |-| Kanji= I wanna get Need your all Love Love Love Love, Love Love. I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. 右手 右 左手 繋いだ 両手 離れない キラリ 涙 拭いて 君 は ひとり じゃない から さ 強 がらないで いつか 忘れる からって 弾む 心で 大丈夫って ヤッタリ ランタリ ランタリ ラリラリ ヂュラッターン Love love love 明日へ ヂュラッターン I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. |-| Polski= Chce mieć, potrzebuję twojej miłości. Miłości, Miłości, Miłości, Miłości, Miłości. Chce mieć, potrzebuję twojej miłości. Miłości, Miłości, Miłości, Miłości, Miłości. Chce mieć, potrzebuję twojej miłości. Miłości, Miłości, Miłości, Miłości, Miłości. Prawa ręka nad lewą ręką. Związane ręce, nie puszczaj ich. Łzy wysychają w mgnieniu oka. Ponieważ na pewno nie jesteś sam. Nie czuj się bezsilny, w końcu to przebolejesz. Z pogodnym sercem, będzie w porządku. Chce mieć, potrzebuję twojej miłości. Miłości, Miłości, Miłości, Miłości, Miłości. Chce mieć, potrzebuję twojej miłości. Miłości, Miłości, Miłości, Miłości, Miłości. Chce mieć, potrzebuję twojej miłości. Miłości, Miłości, Miłości, Miłości, Miłości. tł.Vanes |-| Angielski= I wanna get Need your all Love Love Love Love, Love Love. I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. Right hand above left hand. Tied up our hands, do not let go. Dry up your tears in a blink of an eye. Cause you're definitely not alone. Don't feel powerless, 'cause one day you'll get over it. With a cheerful heart, you'll be alright. Tra la la...la la la...la la la...la la la...li li li...o la la... Miłości, Miłości, Miłości dla jutra, la...la...la... I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. I wanna get Need your all Love. Love Love Love, Love Love. Ciekawostki * Postacie *Rock Lee *Tenten *Neji Hyūga *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Yamato *Shikamaru Nara *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi *Akamaru *Hinata Hyūga *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Maito Gai *Kabuto Yakushi *Orochimaru Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Naruto SD Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania